Underworld 3 : The alliance
by Rhazei
Summary: La chute de Marcus et de William n'empêcha pas l'éternelle guerre de continuer. Désormais à forces égales, vampires et lycans vont s'affronter dans l'espoir de l'emporter sur l'autre espèce. Quel rôle joueront donc Selene et Michael dans l'ultime chapitre


**Chapitre 1**

Durant plus de sept siècles, la guerre entre les vampires et les lycans a fait rage dans le monde, causant des centaines de milliers de morts. On raconte que Alexander Corvinhus eut deux fils : Marcus et William. Le premier fut mordu par une chauve souris, le second par un loup. Ainsi naquirent les deux espèces.

Mais bien rapidement, Marcus fut dépassé par la brutalité de son frère jumeau, qui détruisait et transformait en loup-garou tout ce qu'il approchait. Alors, de même que William, Marcus transmit son immortalité, formant ainsi le clan des vampires.

Bientôt, Viktor, le premier a avoir reçu l'immortalité par Marcus leva une grande armée, et sous le regard de Marcus, captura brutalement son frère pour l'emprisonner à vie. Marcus avait été dépassé par les siens.

Mais le semblant d'ordre établi après la capture de William s'estompa. Selene, une des plus redoutables tueuses vampire tua Viktor, celui qui l'avait transformée en vampire, lorsqu'elle comprit que Viktor avait assassiné toute sa famille. De leur côté, Lucian et Kraven, complotaient ensemble. Lucian voulait créer une nouvelle espèce, plus forte, une espèce hybride : un mélange des deux espèces. Ainsi, Michael devint le premier hybride aux pouvoirs illimités. Kraven quand à lui, voulait renverser l'ordre des anciens pour s'emparer du trône vampire. Viktor mort et ayant tué Amelia, il lui fallait tuer Marcus.

Malheureusement pour lui, Marcus était devenu beaucoup plus puissant. Une autre forme d'hybride. Et il le tua, ainsi que de nombreuses autres personnes qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, dont son propre père, Alexander Corvinhus. Mais Marcus avait vu trop grand, et lui et son frère William se firent battre par Michael et Selene - ayant gouté au sang de Corvinhus - à la bataille que l'on nomme aujourd'hui i La Bataille de l'Oubli /i .

Après leur victoire contre Marcus et William, Selene et Michael se retirèrent quelque peu de l'échiquier qui mettait en place les batailles. Ainsi, personne n'est jamais revenu pour assurer la mort du dernier ancêtre vampire.

De par le temps, les conflits entre espèces continuèrent, presque indifférents à l'apparition des hybrides il y a un siècle. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, la lutte est égale. Les vampires comme les lycans ne possèdent plus de vrai chef, de vrai ancêtre.

Nous sommes en 2154 aujourd'hui. La lutte continue sans s'affaiblir. Adam, un des plus vieux vampires, a prit la tête du clan vampire, et s'efforce de combattre les armées de Julia, devenue dirigeante des lycans. Le château autrefois si digne des vampires a été saccagé, et à l'heure actuelle, on ne sait pas qui extermine qui.

Une autre légende, dit que Selene et Michael ont eu un enfant, et qu'il est là, quelque part à errer et à regarder la lutte des espèces ne sachant pas quelle espèce défendre.

Je suis cette légende.

Je me nomme Alicia, et suis la dernière héritière d'Alexander Corvinhus. Dans mes veines coule le sang des deux espèces, et ma force n'en est que plus considérable.

Tout comme ma mère à qui je ressemble en tous points, je ne sais pas me transformer, je n'ai pas d'ailes ou de griffes. Mais une chose pourtant me diffère d'elle.

Au lieu de l'habituelle couleur bleu ciel que prennent ces yeux lorsqu'elle est ennervée ou concentrée, mes yeux deviennent rouge. Et ils me permettent de ressentir les individus à travers les murs. Je ne vois pas à travers le mur, je sens les individus.

La création de cette légende a du apparaitre il y a quelques années, lorsque je suis partie de la maison. Errant dans divers endroits, j'ai plusieurs fois croisé la route des deux clans. Deux clans décimés, affaiblis, et qui haissent chacun de leur côté les hybrides, considérant que nous sommes la cause de la mort des ancêtres lycans et vampires. Ils nous haissent, nous les hybrides. Nous qui sommes beaucoup plus puissants.

Nous qui sommes l'avenir.

¤¤¤

¤

Il pleut à verses cette nuit là. Comme à leur habitude, les gens se dépêchent de marcher, se recouvrant de leur parapluie, pour rentrer chez eux et se mettre au sec. Mais malgré cette pluie, et l'heure tardive, les rues restent pleines.

La jeune fille ne prête guère attention à la pluie qui tombe et fait tremper ses cheveux noirs sur ses épaules. Elle marche simplement, presque piétinée par tous ces gens qui courent. Soudainement, son regard est attiré vers la droite. Elle les sens plus qu'elle ne les voit. Elle se change alors brusquement de direction et pénétrant dans l'immeuble abandonné qu'elle fixe depuis quelques secondes.

Alicia s'approche doucement du combat. Les balles fusent de partout, et quelques lycans transformés se jettent sur des vampires. La jeune fille reste derrière un pan de mur à observer la scène. Sans savoir pourquoi, les combats l'ont toujours attiré. Peut être était ce là une autre des nombreuses choses qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Ou peut être était ce parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croisait un vampire ou un lycan, celui ci était en train d'essayer de tuer un membre de l'autre espèce.

Dans le vieil immeuble, la lutte faisait rage. Dix vampires venaient de prendre en embuscade cinq lycans d'après ce qu'Alicia pouvait voir. En tous cas, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau des lycans ce soir. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique, et ne bénéficiaient pas des circonstances. Même certains lycans semblaient avoir compris que le combat était perdu d'avance et essayaient de fuir.

Un vampire armé d'un puissant pistolet aperçut les deux lycans en fuite, et tout en criant à ses amis que deux lycans fuyaient, il bombarda ceux ci de balles à argent liquide. Un lycan tombe dans le couloir sombre de l'immeuble, touché par une des balles. Alicia sait déja que l'argent est en train de pénétrer dans le sang du lycan qui doit être en train d'éprouver une souffrance des plus atroces avant que la mort ne vienne le chercher.

Le vampire se met alors à courir dans le couloir de l'immeuble, à la poursuite des deux fuyards. Quelques secondes à peine après, les six vampires restant lui emboittent le pas.

N'y tenant plus, Alicia s'engouffre à leur suite dans ce long couloir sombre.

Ce qu'elle avait pris au début pour un vieil immeuble abandonné semble être en fait une des bases lycans implantées un peu partout dans le pays. Sa mère lui a déja dit que les vampires en possédaient de nombreuses à l'époque. Il devait en être de même pour les lycans.

Des hurlements retentissent à travers le couloir accompagné de quelques raffales. On ne peut pas déterminer l'issue du combat, mais à moins que plusieurs lycans étaient restés dans cette partie de la base, les vampires ont du tuer les deux derniers lycans.

Alicia atteint une sorte de salle de contrôle. Quelques ordinateurs traitent des données et sont sûrement en liaison avec d'autres bases appartenant aux lycans. A droite, un congélateur blanc qui contient de la viande et du sang. Apparemment, les lycans ont trouvé le même filon que les vampires il y a quelques années.

Sur la gauche, se trouvent une série de fioles argentées. La jeune fille parcourt rapidement les papiers qui sont posés à côté, et s'aperçoit rapidement qu'il s'agit de tests anti-argent : les scientifiques lycans essaient d'habituer le corps de certains des leurs à l'argent, afin d'être immunisés contre cette matière qui leur cause tant de problèmes. Un peu plus loin, Alicia découvre des ustensiles de combat, inventés par les lycans. Grenades à ultra violets, armure résistante à l'argent, boisson accélérant la transformation... A côté de ces armes, des pages et des pages de documentation sur encore d'autres accessoires certains très farfelus, mais d'autres pouvant se révéler très utiles aux lycans.

Alicia comprend maintenant pourquoi les vampires ont attaqué cette base. L'information de documents et d'armes secrets ont du filtrer, et ils ont essayé d'en savoir plus. Comme à l'habitude dans les grandes guerres : plus longtemps vous détiendrez une avance technologique sur votre adversaire, plus de chances vous aurez de gagner une guerre. Et dans cette lutte qui opposait maintenant deux clans de force égale, la moindre erreur pouvait couter la victoire.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Deux vampires venaient de faire leur apparition. Apparemment, les lycans avaient gardé des ressources, car il ne restait que deux vampires sur les sept s'étant engouffrés dans le couloir il y a quelques minutes. Le vampire qui venait de parler pointait son arme vers Alicia, et ne semblait pas amical du tout.

- Qui êtes vous, répéta le vampire énervé.

Alicia ne répondait pas à la question que lui posait le vampire, elle s'efforçait de trouver une solution au problème qui lui faisait face. Elle s'était mise dans une situation très contraignante, il lui fallait maintenant s'en sortir.

Alors, comme si son corps en entier avait pris une décision en une seconde, la main de la jeune fille se porta au stock d'armes des lycans qui était à sa portée. Elle en saisit une au hasard, et tout en se retournant rapidement face aux deux vampires, abbattit le vampire qui la tenait en joue, tandis que l'autre se réfugia derrière un pan de mur, après avoir aperçu les deux yeux rouges de la jeune fille.

Continuant à tirer pour empêcher le vampire restant de sortir, Alicia saisit un autre pistolet de sa main libre, ainsi que quelques munitions. Après les avoir rangé dans la poche de sa veste, elle prit les documents qu'elle venait de lire, et commença à marcher à reculons. Lorsque les munitions du pistolets furent épuisées, elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces dans la direction opposée.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, le vampire sortit alors de derrière le mur et se mit à la courser, tout en tirant devant lui dans l'espoir de toucher la jeune fille.

Mais celle ci courait bien plus vite que lui, et bientôt, elle sortit dans la rue et se fondit à la masse de gens qui marchaient toujours précipitamment sous la pluie.

Tandis que le vampire sortait de l'immeuble en la cherchant du regard, une question revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit d'Alicia : "Pourquoi j'ai fait ça..."


End file.
